Ma vie pour toi
by Fitzou
Summary: One-shot Ichiruki. Pourquoi doit-il se battre contre elle? Il doit la sauver a tout prix. Quitte a donner sa vie pour elle.


Yoh tout le monde!! Voici un nouvel one-shot a la demande insistante (mdr) de rukia vs yuna a qui je dédie cette petite histoire!

J'espère que tu vas l'apprécié, et bien a tous les fan du couple Ichiruki, j'espère que vous adorerez aussi bien naturellement! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Ma vie pour toi...**_

**Un coup de sabre, un deuxième...je les évite tous. Mais je n'attaque pas. Comment pourrais-je attaquer de toute manière? Si j'attaque, c'est me résoudre a te blesser, et pire, te tuer. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées pour trouver une solution au problème. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est a toi de combattre et je prie pour que tu y arrive.**

**Puis soudainement, je me sens transpercer au niveau de l'épaule. La douleur est grande, mais elle devient insupportable lorsque tu me gèle l'épaule de l'interieur et que tu retire soudainement ton zanpakuto, d'habitude si blanc, maintenant souillé de mon sang.**

**Par reflexe, ma main se mit sur ma plaie glacée et ensanglantée, et doucement, je lève mon regard vers toi.**

**Je ne te reconnais plus.**

**Ce n'est plus ta silhouette si frèle, ton petit corps fragile, ton visage souriant ou exprimant de l'exaspération, ce n'est plus toi. Au fur et a mesure que le temps passe, tu disparais derrière cette carapace blanche, ce masque de terreur. Tu me fixe de ton regard vide et remplie de haine, le mien est triste, complètement anéanti.**

**Pourtant, il se remplie de colère lorsque je regarde le responsable de tout ça...**

**Aizen...**

-Eh bien Kurosaki, tu n'arrive pas a te défendre correctement même en bankai? Pauvre de toi, te voilà obligé de te battre contre elle. Tu sais que si tu veux vivre, il va falloir que tu la tue!

-Salaud...pourquoi lui avoir fait ça?!

**Je crachais ses mots comme du venin. Le fait de le voir et de l'entendre me remplissait d'une haine sans pareille.**

-Voyons, pour tester ce que le Hougyouku peut modifier chez un shinigami! Pour un Hollow, il lui donne des pouvoirs de shinigami, pour un shinigami, il réveille les pouvoirs Hollow en eux. Enfin, tu connais ça Kurosaki, puisque toi même tu as ton Hollow réveillé!

-Aizen sale enfoiré! Je vais te tuer!!

-Hum, avant ça, il faudrait que tu la tue ou que tu survive...

**Je le regardais tellement froidement, je ne pensais pas pouvoir hair une personne a ce point. Mon poing se serrait sur la garde de Zangetsu, tellement fort qu'un liquide chaud d'un rouge vif s'écoula de ma main, tachant ma garde noire. Je voulais me jeter sur lui mais un zanpakuto blanc dont le bout de la lame était rouge de sang me bloqua le passage.**

-Je t'en prie...bats-toi...je ne pourrais pas te blesser ni même te tuer...je t'en prie Rukia!

**Mais ce qui était mon amie ne tenu même pas compte de mes paroles et m'attaqua avec rage et force. Que suis-je sensé faire?**

_Je sais que je fais du mal. J'essaye de tenir le coup, de tenir tête a ce Hollow qui est apparu si soudainement a l'interieur de mon âme. Mais une douleur me tenaille le coeur, comme si j'étais entrain de tuer la personne la plus importante a mes yeux. Je me souvenais seulement d'avoir vu Aizen, on me maintenait debout et il a approché une chose que j'avais déjà vu, le Hougyouku. Et il a utilisé son pouvoir sur moi. Là je me suis sentie seule, autour de moi tout le monde était parti, et je criais de douleur. Puis quelque chose de flou approchait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'était. C'était quelque chose de noir, mais une autre couleur m'avait surprise, orange. Maintenant que j'y pensais, j'espérais de tout mon coeur que ce n'était pas Ichigo._

_En face de moi, ce Hollow me regarde avec un sourire mauvais, c'est étrange, car ce Hollow n'est autre que moi, mais différente. Et pour le moment, elle me surpassait, j'étais mal en point._

-Je ne te laisserais pas prendre posséssion de mon âme Hollow...

-Ahahahah!! Dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouve, je me demande comment tu vas faire pour m'en empécher!

_Elle avait raison, comment faire? Etrangement, je crus entendre une voix, une voix que je connaissais bien et qui me parlait. _

_« Bats-toi »_

_Me battre? C'est ce que je fais depuis le début. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire._

_« Je t'en prie Rukia »_

_Mon coeur rata un battement dans ma poitrine. Le Hollow devant avait du entendre aussi, car elle regardait vers le haut, son petit doigt dans l'oreille._

-Pff, qu'il est niais celui-là! Croire que tu peux t'en sortir!

-Ichigo...

_Avoir entendu sa voix si déséspéré me brisait le coeur. C'était donc bien lui que j'avais vu, c'était donc lui contre qui je me battait. Et je ne savait même pas ce que je lui faisait. Mais savoir qu'il était près de moi me rassura quelque peu. Cela semblait même me redonner de l'énergie. Alors je prie Sode no Shirayuki en main et je me concentrais sur ce Hollow de malheur._

-Sode no Shirayuki, donne moi ta force, donne moi ton pouvoir afin de terrasser celui qui entrave mon chemin.

_J'étais prète, prète a sauver mon âme, et te sauver aussi Ichigo, je ne veut pas te tuer._

**Je sens comme une baisse dans ces coups. Ils semblent moins fort. Quelques part, heureusement, car tu m'as énormément touché, je n'arrivais pas a parer tes coups sans te faire mal. Puis je remarque comme une fissure dans cette carapace blanche qui te recouvre. Aurais-tu réussi? Puis soudainement, tu te tiens la tête et tu te met a crier. Je pense même apercevoir la décéption d'Aizen. Une énorme poussé de reiatsu fait chuter la pression rapidement et me met un genoux a terre. Ce reiatsu vient de toi et je vois ta carapace se craqueler de plus en plus. Je m'approche délicatement. Mais tu n'es pas encore toi même, je le sens dans ton regard. Tu m'attaque une nouvelle fois et je pare avec Zangetsu mais ta rapidité a augmenté sans même que je le remarque. Tu m'envoie valser après un coup de la garde de ton zanpakuto.**

-C'est ton masque...le reste de cette carapace qu'il faut...enlever...

**Tu te jette de nouveau sur moi, et je t'attend de pied ferme, je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire...**

**Quelques secondes passés,**_ duraient une éternité._

_Un silence pesant dans ces quelques secondes._

**Mais le bruit d'une lame transperçant un corps le brisa.**

_Pourquoi?!_

**Je devais le faire.**

_Pourquoi?!_

**Je ne regrette pas.**

_Pourquoi?!_

**J'avais dit que je donnerais...**

**...ma vie pour toi.**

_ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!!_

A votre avis...c'est la fin? Ben non ça continue!! XD

_J'ouvrais les yeux. J'étais sur le sol froid. Je tournais la tête sur le coté. Il n'y avait rien. Dans mes souvenirs, Aizen se tenait là. Mais pas une trace, même pas son reiatsu ne se faisait sentir. Puis les derniers évènements me revinrent en mémoire. J'avais plié mon Hollow de peu, et il s'était retiré brutalement, comme si on l'arrachait de mon âme. Puis je remarquais mon zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, la lame souillé de sang, de la pointe à la garde. J'écarquillais mes yeux de peur et je m'assis. Mon regard croisa celui d'Ichigo._

_Il était accroupis, respirant difficilement, différentes blessures sur le corps, dont une qu'il cachait de sa main plaine de sang maintenant. Un faible sourire éclaira son visage._

-Tu es...en vie...et tu es toi même.

-Ichigo! Mais...qu'est-ce que j'ai fais!

_Je me précipité vers lui. Je remarquais que dans sa main libre, il tenait encore des morceaux de mon corps d'Hollow, dont le masque. Il avait donc attendu que je me rapproche suffisamment de lui, jetant Zangetsu, et prenant le corps blanc de Hollow pour me l'arracher. Mais pour cela, il devait se laisser transpercer. Les larmes me venaient et je m'en voulais comme jamais. Pourtant lui, il me souriait. Je commençais a faire un kido de soin, enlevant sa main qui me cachait sa blessure._

-C'est pas très...beau, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi tu n'as pas évité?! A croire que tu t'es pris toutes mes attaques vu tes blessures!

-Tu n'y allais pas de main morte...et je ne pouvais pas parer...sans te blesser.

-Mais c'était sans importance! Quelques blessures je m'en serais remise!

-Te blesser, venait a dire que je pouvais te tuer...et ça...je ne l'accepte pas.

-Ichigo...

-J'ai réussi a te faire revenir...même a donner ma vie s'il le faut...

-Ne dis pas de bétise! Ma vie n'a pas d'importance pourquoi gacher la tienne pour si peu?!

-Non...tu es importante...a mes yeux...et je ferais tout, même a donner ma vie...pour toi...

-Arrète...tu te fatigue pour rien.

_Je tremblais. Je sanglotais. J'avais peur et je pleurais comme si le monde autour de moi s'écroulait. Et tu me sourit, encore et toujours, ta vie semble s'en aller mais tu me sourit. Tu t'accroche à la vie en me souriant, et peu a peu, ton regard se voile. Ta blessure se referme peu a peu, l'hemorragie s'est arrété il y peu de temps. Ce ne sont que les premiers soins, tu auras besoin de plus si je veux que tu vive. Comme pour toi, j'aimerais donner ma vie pour toi, mais pour le moment, ta vie a toi m'échappe peu a peu des mains. _

-Repose-toi...mais je t'en prie, reste avec moi.

_Son corps s'écroula sur moi pendant que mes pleurs redoublaient. JE refugiais ma tête dans le creux de son cou, mes mains toujours sur son abdomen pour le soigner encore. Puis je sentis une pression sur mon corps._

_Ses bras me serraient tout contre lui._

_Son âme repris de la vigueur et je sentis sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait plus normalement._

-Tant que j'ai une raison de vivre, je ne mourrais pas.

-Comme c'est touchant!

**Je relevais la tête soudainement, et Rukia se retourna. Devant nous se tenait...Aizen. Je pensais qu'il était parti lorsque j'avais été transpercé, mais apparemment j'avais tord. IL nous toisait de son regard si supérieur qui me gonfle. J'avais repris quelques forces grace a Rukia, mais je ne savais pas si j'arriverais a tenir contre lui. Je pris Zangetsu dans ma main et voulu me lever mais Rukia m'en empécha. **

-Aizen, tu vas regretter de t'être servi de moi.

-Oh vraiment Rukia-chan? J'ai hate de voir ça!

-Rukia, tu ne va pas...

**Je ne pus finir ma phrase car mes lèvres furent scellés par les tiennes d'une infini douceur. Je sentis que tu te levais et qu'au fur et a mesure, la pression de ton baiser diminuait. Cette pression totalement disparu, tu te retourna vers Aizen, Sode no Shirayuki en main.**

-Je vais me battre contre toi, et ne crois pas que tu gagnera tout de suite.

-Ah! Et pourquoi donc Rukia-chan?

-Personne ne le sait, mais Nii-sama m'a fait suivre un entrainement afin d'obtenir le plus de contrôle de mon zanpakuto. De cet entrainement je suis passé a un certain stade. J'en suis a ma huitième année de maitrise.

-Comment ça...tu veux dire que?!

**Aizen ne trouva pas ses mots et moi je t'observais crédule. Je ne comprenait pas beaucoup ce que t'étais entrain de dire, mais lorsque tu t'approcha d'Aizen, et qu'autour de toi, une aura blanche et glacée t'entoura, ton reiatsu augmentant, je compris ce que tu allais faire.**

-Bankai...

* * *

Fin!! Cette fois-ci c'est pour de bon! XD

Bon, désolé pour le petit bonus de fin mais a cause de toute les pubs et tout les jouets et toutes les décos déjà présents pour Noël j'ai pas pu m'empécher d'écrire ça...TT

Mais pendant la période de Noël j'en écrirais un autre sur Noël bien évidemment!

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce one shot particulièrement long, et Rukia vs Yuna, j'espère aussi qu'il t'a plu!

Désolé encore pour le bonus!'


End file.
